1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a pixel circuit configured to prevent dew condensation and a display apparatus including the pixel circuit.
2. Discussion of the Background
Display devices have been rapidly widespread since the commencement of the “information technology era.” Display devices may have characteristics, such as light weight, thinness, and low power consumption, which increasingly expanded the range of the application of display devices. Recently, large-scale display devices have been developed for purpose of providing screens or displaying advertisements in an outdoor environment. However, large-scale display devices may often suffer from condensation due to, for example, difference of temperature during the day and the night when used in an outdoor environment. Condensation may leave water stains and/or cause contamination, deteriorating the quality of display apparatus. Also, eliminating condensation is typically achieved via additional process, such as wiping off using a dry cloth, which would be inconvenient.
To address these problems associated with condensation, various methods have been suggested to prevent the occurrence of condensation on a display apparatus. One of the methods involves installing hot wires at the rear of the display panel of a display apparatus. However, the installation of additional elements, such as hot wires at the rear of a display panel, not only complicates the manufacture of a display apparatus, but also increases the manufacturing cost of a display apparatus. Also, hot wires may not be applicable to flexible display apparatuses.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.